Cemetery Building
|name = Cemetery Building |kana = セメタリービル |romaji = Semetarī Biru |located in = Yorknew City |controlled by = Mafia Community |manga debut = Chapter 72 (Mentioned) Chapter 73 (Debut) |anime debut = Episode 52 (1999) Episode 42 (2011) |image gallery = yes}} Cemetery Building (セメタリービル, Semetarī Biru) is a place located in Yorknew City.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 Overview The building is where the Mafia Community's annual Underground Auction is held. Plot Yorknew City arc On the night of September 1st the Princess Corco mummy was to be auctioned off in the Underground Auction held in the Cemetery Building. The auction, however, is canceled due to the Phantom Troupe massacring the attendees with the intent of stealing every single item up for auction. To hide their tracks of the incident, they use a special Nen ability to eradicate any evidence left behind.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 By the time back-up arrives at the building, mass hysteria reaches a fever-pitch within the Mafia Community, as not only were the attendees suspected to be missing, so were the items up for auction. It is later revealed in a phone conversation between Phantom Troupe leader Chrollo Lucilfer and Troupe member Uvogin that the missing auction items were taken by one of the Shadow Beasts by the name of Owl.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 74 Two days after the massacre, it is announced that the Underground Auction will be held again in the Cemetery Building that very night and precautions have been taken by the Ten Dons in order to prevent another attempted theft of the items.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 89 A conversation between Light Nostrade and Kurapika reveals that there will be many important figures of the Mafia Community will participate in the auction and it will be protected by a large number of gangsters and even police officers. People without an authorization card were not allowed to go inside unless a Mafia member confirmed that they weren't enemies. Before the start of the Underground Auction, Neon Nostrade accompanied by a disguised Chrollo enter the building. The two briefly talk in a restaurant,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 95 Chrollo has his fortune told by Neon and minutes later he knocks her unconscious. Chrollo assassinates a bunch of assassins that are after his headHunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 97 while his fellow Troupe members massacre every single mafioso and police officer they encounter surrounding the Cemetery Building.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 98 Afterward, in the basement of the building, Chrollo faces off against Zeno and Silva Zoldyck,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 99 though, the fight ends in a draw as the assassins' client, the Ten Dons, were assassinated by Illumi Zoldyck who uses his Nen to manipulate one of the Ten Dons' corpses to convey a message to the Mafia Community that the Phantom Troupe leader has been "disposed off" and the remaining members would be dealt with in due time. Wasting no time, the Underground Auction begins, unbeknownst to the community that the Phantom Troupe are alive and are running the auction.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 100 References fr:Cemetery_Building Category:Locations